ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XLVIII - Hulkbuster Mk II
The Mark XLVIII (Mark 48) 'is Tony Stark’s forty-eighth Iron Man suit. It was built after 'Captain America: Civil War. Powered by 14 Arc Reactors. It was used and operated by Bruce Banner, to fight Thanos and the Black Order at the battle of Wakanda, while Tony Stark was off world. It defeated Cull Obsidian (one of the strongest members of the Black Order), and could fend off Thanos's invading forces, The Outriders. When Thanos did arrive, it was defeated by using the Infinity Gauntlet to fuse it into the side of a mountain, but was able to break out on its own (allegedly). Armor Features The capabilities and attributes of the Mark XLVIII are still very much unknown. To the point where some have questioned whether or not the original Mark XLIV Hulkbuster Mark I '''would be superior in design function and weaponry to 48. However, there are likely assumptions and factual prospects given to the Mark XLVIII on screen in Avengers Infinity War, which can still be qualified until proven other wise. Reworked Internal Control System The RICS allows pilot to control the armor without being inside standard Iron Man Armor. This suggests the armor is separate armor unit and is not modular extension. F.R.I.D.A.Y. AI and Computer targeting systems F.R.I.D.A.Y. is an artificial intelligence program likely capable of integrating into the armors systems to aid the pilot of the Mark XLVIII, as done with such other Iron Man Armor Models. F.R.I.D.A.Y. is capable of controlling the armor's weaponry and computer systems as well as summoning other armors to Tony Stark's command. The armor is also capable without the use of F.R.I.D.A.Y. as its own computer systems and user integration work as well. Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability The Mark XLVIII possesses and grants the user enhanced strength, speed and durability. This armor has been said to be designed and capable of taking on the Incredible Hulk and has fought against Cull Obsidian. Capable of leaping great distances in the air and (allegedly) breaking through portions of mountains. Its speed is also impressive able to keep pace with Cull Obsidianin combat as well as take on several Outriders, which are portrayed as carnivorous animal like beasts, though noted that enough of them have overwhelmed the Hulkbuster and got the better of it, before fellow Avenger Thor came to the rescue. Its durability is also useful, taking falls from great leaps, blows from Outriders, and some hits from Cull Obsidian, until he was capable of causing damage to the armor in close combat, taking it's arm. Flight The armor can also enter high speed flight, likely not as fast as other armor models due to it's bulk and heavy design for durability and strength, but flight systems none the less. Capable of heading from one side of the battle of Wakanda to another within minutes, to go to rescue fellow Avenger Vision. Not much is shown of its flight, but it is capable of being used as propulsion much as the other Iron Man armors do. Weaponry This armors weaponry is sadly not consistently shown. The only known weaponry it has shown of are revolved around basic Iron Man abilities. This standard set of tools include. '''Repulsors: '''Standard Iron Man Armor weaponry; act as flight stabilizers, fire out of the palms of suit with concussive or lethal force. This variation of repulsors are red in color. '''Unibeam: '''More powered version of the Repulsor; fired from the chest piece. '''Lasers: Upscaled Laser system based on standard Iron Man Armors featuring higher power output and cutting ability. Missiles: Missiles in design similar to ones featured on Mark XLIV. Gamma Radiation Tracker: Special software allowing to track Gamma radiation levels in nearby vicinity. Upgraded variant to the system featured on Mark XLIV. Sedative Gases and Sprays: Sleeping gas spraying system based in armor's gauntlets used for use against the Hulk in order to calm him down. Sonic Weaponry: Non-lethal, high-power sonic cannons to slow down the Hulk. Energy Based Weaponry: Energy-based weapons sytems similar to Mark XLIV on outer gauntlet side. Gallery Hulkbuster Wakanda.jpg |Hulkbuster Mark II in Wakanda Wakanda 2.jpg|Hulkbuster Mark II in Wakanda Hulkbuster arts.jpg|Conceptual Arts Two hulkbusters.jpg|The two Hulkbusters from The MCU Hot toys.jpg|Hot Toys preview Hot toys 2.jpg|Hot Toys preview Diamond select.jpg|Diamond Select statue Hulkbuster pop.jpg|Funko POP figure Titan heroes.jpg|Hasbro Titan Heroes Series Basic series.jpg|Hasbro Basic Figure Bruce banner hulkbuster.jpg|Bruce Banner, in Wakanda, next to Hulkbuster arm Hot toys preview hulkbuster.jpg|Hot Toys Preview Hulkbuster mark 2 figuarts.jpg|Bandai SH Figuarts Preview Iron studios fight.jpg|Iron Studios statues, featuring Cull Obsidian fighting against Hulkbuster Hulkbuster pop 2.jpg|Funko POP figure: Hulk getting out Hulkbuster Basic series hulkbuster 2.jpg|Hasbro Titan Heroes Series Hulk getting out of Hulkbuster two pack josh-nizzi-hulkbuster-mk2-v08-jn.jpg|Hulkbuster Mark II (final model) front view josh-nizzi-hulkbusterback-mk2-v01-jn.jpg|Hulkbuster Mark II (final model) back view Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Cinematic Armors